Always the Quiet Ones?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Follows on from Don't Look Back. Angie has always been the sensible one on the team. How will she cope when the man she never wanted to see again arrives back in her life with a bang? Can Matt, Alesha and the others help? What about the change in Natalie and Ronnie's relationship and the effect that may have on MIU?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Law and Order :UK No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Monday.**

"You pinch my mug one more time." Angie muttered under her breath as she picked up the unwashed mug from Sam's desk and wandered to the sink silently plotting revenge as Matt and Sam walked in. Both men looked seriously fed up. Matt slumped in his chair and switched on the computer in front of him while Angie refilled the kettle.

"Tea? You are a star." Sam smiled as Angie narrowed her eyes.

"You want one. You make it. And you can make one for Matt and me." Angie slammed the milk bottle down next to the kettle.

"Ang!" Matt turned to see the only girl on the team on the verge of tears. She blinked a couple of times before biting her bottom lip and opening the file in front of her. "What is it?"

"Nothing." She smiled slightly. "I'm ok."

"Ah where's my mug?" Sam continued looking around as Matt watched Angie for a moment. It was clear something was wrong.

"Oh you do have a mug?" Angie snapped as Sam raised his eyebrows. "Only you keep pinching mine and it's broke."

"This is yours?"

"Who else would have a mug with BEST MUM written on it? Matt? Ronnie?" Angie sighed. "You've broken it."

"It's only a chip." Sam had no idea where the outburst had come from.

"My daughter bought me that mug. Out of her pocket money." She sighed before she got to her feet and marched out of the office almost coliding with Natalie as she arrived with Ronnie. Natalie glared at the men as Sam raised his hands in defeat.

"What's all that about?" Ronnie asked, aware that Matt was glaring at Sam.

"Well? Anyone going to answer him?" Natalie rested her hand on the desk. She was still a little unsteady on her feet. "Can I just check? I am the DI of a specialist police unit or am I bloody nursery teacher?"

"Ask Sam." Matt decided before grabbing his jacket and marching out of the office.

###########################

Angie closed her eyes as the September air his her skin. She felt sick and slightly foolish for shouting at Sam. It was so out of character for her but she knew the others wouldn't just accept she was upset over nothing. She folded her arms across her thin blouse and tried ot keep warm while she worked ou thow she was going to explain her behaviour to the rset of the team.

"You ok?"

"Matt." Angie smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"Sam needed telling. He just doesn't think." He stood next her her for a moment before turning to face her. "So?"

"So?"

"What is it?" Matt watched as Angie clsoed her eyes.

"I've just been a bit stressed that's all."

"After everything with Palmer, Pope and Natalie I can understand that. But Natalie is back, we have a trial date. He is going to prison for what he has done. I was talking to Alesha before I left for work and even the defence aren't holding out much hope for a Not Guilty verdict."

"No one can really see him being found not guilty? Can they?" Angie braved a glance towards Matt.

"You'd be surprised. From what Alesha tells me I'm just glad we don't have to deal with the defence. How James can try a case and then go home to Bea I'll never know. It has to cause arguments." He watched her smile slightly.

"Oh I dunno." Angie shrugged her shoulders as the wind caught her curly hair. "Maybe opposites do attract?"

"You think?"

"Do I look like the expert in relationships? Out of everyone in MIT you Matt Devlin are the only one to succesfully hold down a relationship. You and Alesha."

"Yeah." Matt blushed. "Yeah, she's too good for me."

"And don't you forget it." Angie teased as he nodded.

"You sound like Ronnie."

"Oh thanks!"

"It was a compliment." He laughed.

"And that just illistrates my point. Gill went back to Manchester two days after Natalie started back with us. She's been working with Ronnie all this time as if nothing happened. It's as if she wasn't missing for almost a month and he wasn't heartbroken. How long are they going to keep dancing around each other?"

"God knows." Matt sighed. "Gill told me they need their heads knocked together. And anyway, don't say that. Look at you. You were with Justine's dad for ages. I know he was no good."

"You can say that again." Angie's face dropped as she spoke.

"But you have had a serious relationship." Matt tried to press his point.

"Yeah, and just when you think you can leave it in the past." Angie shook her head sadly. "He's back, Matt."

"What?"

"Justine's dad. Mark. He's back."

##############################

A/N Ok, I hope this is better than my last story. Please let me know if it is worth going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine. I only had one review to my first chapter so I am guessing this story isn't really liked. Will finish it anyway as I like Angie and feel she needs a back story of some kind :D If you are reading please review.**

**Blast from the Past?**

Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose as he read the file Natalie had left of his desk. Sam was still sulking as he made the tea for the rest of the team. Ronnie smiled slightly as he looked up to see the younger officer staring at the mugs.

"What is it, son?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't look like nothing to me, lad." Ronnie turned back to his file. "When me and Natalie walked in you and Angie were at it hammer and tongs. Can't remember the last time she was in such a state."

"Not my fault she over reacted."

"Isn't it?" Ronnie turned to face him. "Angie isn't the type to over react."

"No, I know."

"Well? Come on, tell Uncle Ronnie."

#################################

"How long have you known?" Matt walked alongside Angie as she looked out over the water. She had been quiet since Matt had confronted her moments earlier.

"What?"

"That Mark was back?" Matt knew his friend hated talking about her ex husband. Justine had barely met her father but Matt knew the little girl had been better off without the man in her life. He had been around when the divorce had happened and knew how much Mark had hurt Justine and Angie.

"The school called me yesterday." Angie paused as Matt turned to face her. "He's been hanging around the school asking the other kids about her."

"He's done what?" Matt knew how angry Angie was and he couldn't help but let his anger rise to the surface. "He was at her school?"

"Yeah. I asked the teacher what the Hell they were playing at. She's seven years old. How dare they let him anywhere near her without my say so. But they were very apologetic. Apparently it was only when some little lad in her class told the teacher that some weirdo was hanging around that the Headmistress saw fit to approach him."

"God, I am dreading Cameron going to school." He shook his head.

"He's eight months old, give him a chance." Angie smiled. The little boy really had charmed the entire MIU, he had the same charm smile as his father but the same laid back attitude of Alesha. Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"I know but still don't like the idea of him growing up."

"Come on, Ronnie and Natalie will be wondering where we are." Angie smiled slightly as Matt smirked and nudged her.

"Did you notice anything different this morning?"

"Oh yeah, they arrived together."

#########################

"Right then." Natalie folded her arms as she stood in front of her team. "Armed robbery took place at 9am . Oh nice of you to join us." She turned as Matt and Angie slipped back in to the room. Ronnie smirked as Sam smiled at Angie nodding towards her still warm tea in her favourite mug.

"Sorry, Guv." Matt tried his best charm smile. Natalie rolled her eyes and turned back to her team.

"Right. Nine am this morning. Three armed idiots walked into the bank on Westmere Road."

"That's my bank." Ronnie chipped in as he took his glasses off.

"Yeah,well." Natalie continued. "It was still early so thankfully not many customers were in there, only the poor girls and the bank manager."

"Any injuries?" Angie tried to slip back into work mode.

"Yeah, one cashier. Lucy Evans, 30 years old. Shot in the leg." Natalie paused. "She's in the Royal at the moment."

"Why are we only 'earing about this now?" Ronnie asked.

"Good question." Sam interrupted.

"I have been known to ask a few. That's why I'm a detective, Sunshine." Ronnie answered.

"Because uniform only now deemed it suitable to pass it up to us."

"Since when was an armed robbery not in our remit?" Matt shook his hed.

"Will you lot shut up nad let me get a word in? Last time I looked I was the Guv." Natalie couldnt help but smile at the looks on their faces. "Thankyou. So far no arrests but we do have CCTV footage." She tapped a computer in front of her as the CCTV images of the men came up on screen. "SOCO are working on the video but so far we have these."

"Oh my God." Natalie turned to see Angie holding a hand over her mouth. She looked as if she was about to be sick.

"Angie? Ang? Luv?" Ronnie turned to see her visibly pale in front of him. "What is it? You know 'im?"

Angie nodded as Matt closed his eyes. He knew her worst nightmare was beginning to unfold.

"That's him, isn't it?" He asked gently as Angie's eyes remained fixed to the screen.

"Yeah." Angie stared at the screen. "Yeah, that's my ex husband. Mark."

##########################

A/N Anyone reading? Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Girl talk**

Natalie held Angie's gaze for a moment. The junior officer had been divorced for a couple of years but had never mentioned her ex husband. The rest of the team remained silent as Angie closed her eyes for a moment. She knew the rest of the team would have questions about her and Mark but she really didn't want to answer them. Natalie sighed before folding her arms and turning to the rest of the team.

"Matt, you and Ron get down the hospital, see how our shooting victim is doing. Looking at the footage it seems that the woman was the only one to be singled out by the gunman."

"Yes Guv." Ronnie got to his feet at the same time Matt did.

"Sam? I want you to go down to the bank. The manager; David Swift is the only member of staff not to be at work today. He's there now but I want to know where he was and why he wasn't in work. Angie, a word please." San shot Angie a sympathetic look before heading out of the office.

################

"I don't get it." Ronnie stated as he walked along the pavement next to Matt. Matt shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, it just isn't like 'er to lose her temper. I know Sam is an annoying little plank but."

"He isn't that bad. You just don't like him because of how he was sent to the team."

"It isn't that." Ronnie stated firmly. "I grant you, I didn't like the way he was investigating us."

"I was shot. Attempted murder warrants an investigation." Matt smiled. "But yeah, Angie isn't one for loosing her rag. This thing with her ex."

"Mark." Matt added as they reached the front door of the bank. An uniformed officer nodded to them as they walked past them.

"Mark." Ronnie replied. "You think she was right? 'e was 'ere?"

"Yes." Matt stated sadly. "I think she was."

###################

"Angie?" Natalie leant against her desk as she watched the younger woman. She had known Angie since her days in uniform and knew the young detective would never deliberately risk a case.

"Sorry, Guv." Angie sighed.

"You're sure your ex husband was one of the armed robbers?"

"Yes." Angie looked away for a moment. She knew that Natalie had always been aware that her ex husband was a useless father to Justine and had very little contact with the child when Angie was married but none after the divorce. It seemed such a shame the man didn't realise what a bright, beautiful little girl he had. Natalie shook her head sadly she could see both Angie and Justine were better off without him.

"Has he been in contact?" Natalie asked gently.

"No." Angie smiled slightly. "The last time I spoke to him was when I filed for divorce. God, what did I see in him?"

"We can all ask ourselves that when it comes to men." Natalie smiled. "He was never a criminal though? I mean not like this."

"No." Angie sighed. "He knew I was a copper when we met. Knew I wanted to work for MIU and he knew that I was not going to give up that dream. He was, well." Angie shrugged her shoulders. "If it wasn't for Justine I think I'd have left him long before I did but I thought she needed her dad."

"And?"

"She doesn't need a gambling addict with a drink and drugs problem. I wouldn't be surprised if he was so up to his eyes in debt that this was one of his hair brained schemes to save himself."

"Maybe." Natalie nodded. "Ang, you think he planned to have a gun there? To shoot that girl?"

"I don't know." Angie blinked back a tear. "But I do know he's been around a while. Tried to see Justine at school."

"Bloody Hell!" Natalie couldn't help her voice raising as she heard Angie explain what she knew. "Ang, I can't let you work this case. If it is him and he is arrested and charged there is no way the defence wont leap on the fact his ex wife was on the team that investigated him."

"Yeah." Angie sighed. "I thought you might say that."

"Sorry Angie. I am so sorry."

"No." Angie sighed. "It's not your fault. It's his." Angie slipped out of the office as Natalie closed her eyes.

################

"Good morning Alesha." George stated as he barged into the outer office. Alesha nodded and smiled. Her thoughts were a million miles away from the room she was sat in. "Where's James?"

"Good morning." James opened the door and walked towards Alesha's desk. "Alesha?"

"I have to go out." The young Crown Prosecutor got to her feet and picked up her handbag. George raised an eyebrow. James nodded.

"No problem, I'll deal with Jake and Henry on my own shall I?"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "I wont be long."

"May I ask what on earth is going on?" George's soft Scottish accent filled the room. Alesha sighed, knowing she would have to explain herself to the others anyway. Dumping her bag back on the desk she turned to them.

"There was a robbery this morning. The bank on Westmere Road? Near the bakery?"

"I know." George nodded. "That's why I'm here. Natalie contacted me. Her team are investigating."

"I thought they might." Alesha smiled. "I think I know who one of the gunmen was. I'm not sure but I think I may have an ID for one of them."

"How?" James was suddenly very interested.

"Angie called. Told me she was off the case. Her ex husband was the one that fired the gun. She has had no contact with him since Justine was eight weeks old. Now he turned up and wanted to play the dutiful daddy. Not going to happen."

"Why?"

"I've known Angie a long time." Alesha sighed. "Mark isn't the sort of man you'd want around your pet budgie never mind a little girl."

"Ok." James nodded.

"The thing is." Alesha took a deep breath. "Natalie told her that there was no way she could be involved in the investigation. Not until they knew if the man in the video really is Mark."

"Ok." George leant againt the desk while James took up residence against the filing cabinet. "That seems plausable to me."

"Yeah." Alesha agreed. "But when she decided to take some annual leave and go home Natalie called her."

"And?"

"No answer. She just spoke to me. Wondered if Angie had been here but with the others all out on inquiries she can't get them to check her place. The childminder hasn't seen her since she dropped Justine off before school."

"You think something might have happened to Angie?"

"Yeah. Yes." Alesha stared at them. "I need to go around to her house. Just to check. I might be over reacting." She looked at both the men in front of her. George sighed heavily, he knew exactly what Natalie Chandler's team were like for attracting trouble.

"Ok." James nodded once. "But I'm coming with you."

###########################

A/N Where is Angie? More Matt/Alesha next time. Please review. I'm not sure if I should just delete this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Intuition**

Alesha sat next to James as he drove through the West London streets. Angie had always kept to herself but Alesha couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to the quiet detective. Sighing heavily she tried to think positively but knew Natalie's team had a distinct talent for finding trouble.

"You ok?" James asked as he pulled the car into the quiet side street.

"Yeah." Alesha nodded. "I just hope I'm wrong."

"For once, so do I." James smiled slightly as he looked for a parking space near the detective's small terrace house.

##############

Angie sighed heavily as she got out the small car and locked it. She knew there was no chance that Natalie would be able to keep her on the case now that they really believed Mark was involved. She threw her bag over her shoulder and marched towards the High Street knowing the place would be swarming with uniform officers and forensic staff.

#########################

Sam frowned slighlty as he watched the older man look through the papers on his desk. It seemed the bank manager was genuinely flustered by what had happened. Shaking his head slightly he couldn't help but feel sorry for the middle aged man.

"Sam." He turned as he heard his name mentioned.

"Ronnie? I thought you were supposed to be at the hospital."

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "We were, poor girl went straight to theatre so we couldn't interview her."

"Nah, we'll go back later." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Right." Sam nodded. "Mr Swift is getting the information we need to get the CCTV footage. Also got the home addresses for the staff that were in work this morning." Ronnie nodded, he knew the younger detective was good at getting the information they needed but it was the intuition he lacked. Ronnie watched the grey haired man fuss with the papers on his desk. He didn't trust him, he just didn't know why.

###############

Natalie put the phone down on her desk and swore. Angie clearly wasn't at home. She knew she was over reacting. Angie was 35 years old, a good, intuitive detective and a sensible woman. She swore again while looking at the scar on her wrist. _The girl is ok. Stop thinking the worst, just because her ex is a violent druggie with a shotgun. No. It's not happening again. It's not her turn. Just because it happened to me. _Natalie shook her head sadly before tugging her sleeve down and turning back to the case file o her desk.

##############

Angie crossed the road as she kept her eye on the uniform officer outside the small bank. She smiled as she recognised the young PC who was stood outside on the frozen October morning. For a moment she was relieved that the boys didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Passing the bank she headed towards the small flower shop att the end of the street.

"Morning." A bored looking teenage girl looked up as Angie entered. "What you after?"

"Sue." Angie walked up to the counter. "She in?"

"Yeah. In the back."

"Can you get her for me?" Angie recognised the girl and began to feel sorry for her. Helen had been a pretty and bright child when Angie had met Mark. Now at 17 years old she looked and acted just like her mother.

"Yeah."

"Well?" Angie raised an eyebrow.

"Right." Helen pushed herself away from the countertop. "Who do I say it is?"

"You don't remember me do you?" Angie sighed. She had hardly expected the girl to remember her but there was not even a flicker of recognition from the young woman.

"Angela. Just say Angela is here to see her. She'll remember me." Angie watched as the girl nodded before walking back into the small room behind the counter. Angie shook her head sadly before turning her attention to the flowers on display.

################

"All these were in work this morning?" Ronnie studied the list of names as he, Matt and Sam left the bank.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "That's what he said." Sam tugged on his tie before looking back down the High Street. "Do you really think Angie's ex is involved in all this?"

"Dunno mate. That's why we're detectives. We find out who is involved in all this."

"Yeah." Sam nodded as Matt smirked.

##################

"And what the bloody Hell do you want?" An overweight middle aged woman spat the words as Angie rolled her eyes. Her former mother in law had always hated her.

"Hello Sue."

"Don't give me all that Hello Sue bull. You 'ere for something."

"Yeah." Angie crossed to the door and changed the sign to 'closed'. "It wont take a minute."

"Oh spit it out and piss off. And if its for money for that brat you got you can think again."

"She is your granddaughter."

"I want proof of that."

"No chance." Angie glared at her. "You think I was sleeping around then that's up to you. She's MY daughter, plain and simple. I have never wanted money from you and I promise you she has and never will want for anything."

"What you 'ere for then?" Sue narrowed her eyes as Helen appeared in the doorway behind her. The teenager looked genuinely worried.

"Mark is around."

"Don't talk daft."

"He's in London." Angie knew there was no way the older woman would admit it. "You tell him from me, keep away from me and my daughter. I see him or here he's been anywhere near us and I promise you he'll regret it."

"Police intimidation this is." Sue glared.

"No." Angie rolled her eyes and stepped nearer to her. "I'm not afraid of you or your family anymore. Listen to me. Keep your boy away from me. From one mum to another, stay away." Angie turned towards the door and changed the sign back. "Bye." The older woman swore profusely as she watched her former daughter in law leave.

#################

"She isn't here." Alesha knocked the door again.

"It's still early." James tried to reassure his friend while she dug in her bag for her mobile phone.

"Yeah, another couple of hours before Justine is home from school." Alesha agreed. "I'll try Natalie again."

"Why is everyone so concerned about her ex?" James knew Alesha and Angie were friends and that she was a single mum but apart from that Angie had always just been that girl who worked in Natalie's team.

"You never met him?" Alesha sighed as she waited for Natalie to answer. "I would have thought he would have been through your books once or twice before I started there."

"He's a barrister?"

"No, he's a criminal." Alesha watched as James raised an eyebrow. Neither of them noticed the green Renault Twingo pull into the drive.

"What are you both doing here?" Angie asked as she walked up to the house. "What's happened?"

"You're ok?" Alesha smiled.

"Course I am." Angie rolled her eyes. "What's happened? I think you both better come in." She unlocked the door just as Natalie answered the phone.

"Found her." Alesha smiled.

"I think I found you." Angie smiled while she headed towards the kitchen.

"Yes." James nodded. "But I think you have some explaining to do."

Angie nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was tell her friends what had happened during her brief marriage. She watched Alesha for a moment before heading towards her kitchen.

"Coffee?"

#######################

A/N I know I promised more Matt/Alesha but it will be in the next chapter. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Explanation.**

"So there you have it." Angie glanced at the clock as she finished her story. "That was the end of my marriage. I walked out, took Justine with me and moved here. Best thing I ever did was file for divorce."

"When was the last time you saw Mark?" James knew he was slipping into 'barrister mode' as Bea called it but he just couldn't help it. It was second nature to ask questions.

"The day after the divorce came through."

"Ang." Alesha sighed.

"No, it's ok." Angie smiled. "You know me, I don't broadcast my life. I doubt Sam even knew I was married never mind married to an idiot like Mark."

"That's true, for a detective he can be a bit thick at times."

"Tell me about it." Angie smiled. "He's good natured enough but you know what that place is like."

"Yeah." James sighed. "The minute you walk into MIU you can sense the stress in that place."

"Oh and you can't in your office?" Angie countered. "Look, I'm on leave until all this is over. I know Mark is involved but if he is arrested then I can be nowhere near the case. It could prejudice his trial. I can see the defence jumping on the fact his ex wife was on the team that arrested him."

"That's true." James nodded before setting his mug on the coffee table. "Bea would pounce on it, and I think any self respecting defence counsel would do the same."

"Yeah, so until all this is over with I'm staying away from it all. And I think I should keep away from you all too. The last thing I want is to make the case anymore difficult than it is."

"Ang." Alesha frowned slightly.

"No, Lesh. I want Mark to get what is coming to him. He shot that girl. I know he did but I am not going to do anything that would jeopardise the case. I can't."

########################

Matt drove back to the office in silence. He knew that Angie's ex being involved could prejudice the case but he couldn't help but worry about his friend and her daughter. Justine was a bright, bubbly little girl and he knew she was Angie's world. Just like Cameron and Alesha were his. Sighing heavily he tried not to listen to Sam and Ronnie arguing good naturedly and made a mental note to keep an eye on Angie as much as he could.

"Oi, Matty?" Ronnie unclipped his seatbelt as he spoke. "You alright son?"

"Yeah. Cameron is teething." He hoped that explanation kept the other men happy. Ronnie pulled a face.

"Remember when my Lucy was teething. Poor kid."

"Oh yeah." Sam agreed. "My Ben, poor little mite. I swear me and his mum never got any sleep."

"How long for?" Matt began to wish he'd never mentioned the sleepless nights his son was giving him and Alesha. He locked the car and followed the other men into the station, smiling at the young PC on the front desk as they passed.

"Months." Sam sighed at the memory.

"Do you know how many teeth a baby has to cut?" Ronnie shook his head. "Sarah was the same. Felt like I was teething with her, poor little mite. I can still remember her rosy cheeks and tear stained eyes. I think that was the first time I wished I could swap places with my kids."

"What about Chloë?" Sam asked. Matt winced, aware that Sam had no idea of the history between Ronnie and his oldest child. Ronnie fell silent for a moment.

"All kids are different." Ronnie answered. "You'd do well to remember that, son."

"Is the mother's meeting quite finished?" Natalie asked as the men walked back in the room.

"How long were your boys teething for?" Sam asked as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Too long." She answered. "The amount of sleepless nights you get when their teenagers makes the baby stage seem a dream. You wait until Ben and Cameron are bringing girls home."

"Oh God." Matt rested his head on the desk as Natalie and Ronnie laughed. "Please, no. He's four months old."

"Ah, the best is yet to come." Ronnie teased as Natalie rolled her eyes.

"If you don't mind, we do have a murderer to catch."

"Murderer?" Ronnie voice fell as all eyes turned on to the DI.

"The Sargeant at the hospital called. The girl from the bank." Natalie sighed and looked at the desk for a moment. She hated things like this, despite being on Murder Squad for more years than she cared to remember.

"Lucy." Ronnie explained. "Lucy Evans."

"She died. They never got her out from under the anaesthetic. The bullet seems to have gone through the femoral artery. She bled into the leg and died from acute blood loss. There was nothing the doctors could do. Her family have been told."

"Shit." Matt swore as Sam closed his eyes. In that moment they could all imagine what the parents of Lucy Evans had gone through and all silently prayed they would never have to go through the same.

"Sam, I want you to go through Lucy's life with a fine tooth comb. Looking at the CCTV she was singled out from the moment the gunmen walked into the bank. Was that because she was the first person the gunman saw and she was just unlucky or was she targeted for a reason? Ronnie, Matt talk to the other girls on duty yesterday morning."

"Cheryl King and Karen Smith."

"Yeah, uniform already got their statements but speak to them." Natalie began pacing. Ronnie couldn't help but smile. It wasn't so long ago that they had begun to believe she would never be back in the office. To see her back in the swing of things made her abduction seem like a bad dream.

"You heard the Guv."Ronnie got to his feet. Matt nodded and followed suit.

"Right."

"Oh and boys." Natalie folded her arms as all three men looked at her. "We are short staffed on this. Angie is on leave but she asked that none of us contact her until after the trial. She's taking all her leave at once so let's just do what we do and hope the Judge sees fit to set the trial date sooner rather than later."

"What if they don't?" Sam asked.

"Then Angie can be reassigned to another unit until the whole mess is dealt with. Whatever happens she is part of this unit, is that understood?"

"Yes Guv." All three mumbled as they set about the tasks she had given them. She nodded once before walking back into her office and closing the door behind her.

###############

Matt pulled his mobile phone out of his pocket as he waited for Ronnie to join him at the car. The rain had held off long enough for him to be able to lean against his car as he waited for Alesha to answer the phone.

"Alesha Devlin."

"I still can't get used to you using my surname." He smiled as he heard her voice. "How's it going?"

"James and I went to see Angie." She explained. "I dunno how well she is coping with all this. You know what she's like."

"Yeah." Matt sighed. "She's tougher than she looks. I dunno what time I am going to be home. Me and Ron have to talk to some grieveing parents. I don't know what time I'll finish."

"It's ok. I'm on my way to pick the baby up. We'll be fine. God, when I think of that woman's parents. Lucy Evans was the same age as me."

"I know." He sighed.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"It is Ronnie going with you?" She pulled her coat on as she spoke.

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "Sam is on office work. Someone has to do the donkey work Angie usually does. Dunno how we are going to manage without her."

"Ronnie is a bit more delicate than Sam." She smiled as Matt laughed.

"Yeah, he has Jake and James' skill of landing both size 10s in it."

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Alesha half whispered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know." She blushed, despite the fact she was now in her car.

"I know. God, Lesh." He paused. "She was our age. Life's too short."

"Don't say that. We have years ahead of us. I intend on growing old with you."

"Good job I married you then." Matt smiled as he saw Ronnie walk towards him. "Oh Lesh?"

"What?"

"Drive carefully. I love you too." He ended the call before Ronnie could ask him who he was talking to. He had the feeling it was going to be a very long shift.

#################

A/N If anyone is still reading this please leave a review. Am considering a Christmas fic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Interviews.**

"Mum?" Justine looked up from her computer game as Angie walked into the room. The Cartoon Network played out in the background as Angie curled her legs under her on the sofa.

"Yes, Luv."

"Why aren't you in work? Why didn't I go to after school club today? Mrs Wilson said I don't have to go there all week."

"No, Justine." Angie sighed. "No there is no after school club this week. See? I had some time off so I thought I'd take it now and then you don't have to go to the club." She watched as her daughter tried to work out what was going on.

"You're on holiday?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." Angie smiled as the little girl put her Nintendo DS away.

"Mum."

"Yes, Justine."

"Is there something wrong? I'm old enough to know."

"I know." Angie smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. Uncle Ronnie and the others are fine. I just had some leave to take, that's all.

"Really?"

"Really? Now what do you want for tea?"

#########################

Ronnie ate his crisps as he walked alongside Matt. The rain had stopped but the chill in the air did nothing to improve his mood. Even the crisps weren't really helping. Matt kept his eyes on the floor as they approached the address Sam had found for Karen Smith. It seemed the older woman lived just a ten minute walk from the bank.

"Ron?"

"Kid gloves with this one, eh? Matty?"

"Yeah."

"What do we know about Karen?"

"Married to David Smith, teenage daughter Louise. She's currently at Liverpool University studying Politics."

"Great." Ronnie shook his head. "Another politician, that's all we need."

"Ron."

"Well." Ronnie shrugged his shoulders. "How does a family like that afford to send a kid all the way to Liverpool to study? I'm working full time and so's my ex wife. It's a nightmare trying to get the money together for tuition fees."

"True." Matt nodded. He knew how much he and Alesha were still paying back in student loans. It had to be so much worse for teenagers still at university. "Anyway, Louise was away at Uni when all this happened. David was at work so poor Karen witnesses all that and has to come home to an empty house. So like you say, kid gloves."

"Anyway." Ronnie scrunched his crisp packet up and put it in his pocket. "You taking the lead on this?"

"No Ron, this one is all yours." He pressed the doorbell, expecting to see a frumpy woman in her mid forties answer the door. The woman he actually saw was a lot different.

####################

"Guv." Sam stared at the file that was open in front of him. "Guv, you know that flower shop in the High Street?"

"Yeah." Natalie nodded before walking across the room to him. "What's it called?"

"Lazy Daisy." Sam rolled his eyes. "Seems Mark's mum owns it."

"Does she now." Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Angie had to know."

"Of course she did. Sue is Angie's ex mother in law. Mark may have gone back there. Get onto Ronnie and Matt. Do not. And I mean do not go reading into this stuff that isn't there."

"All I am saying is."

"That Angie is a bent copper, and she is far from that. I know that girl. She is nothing to do with this. Only crime she committed was marrying such a waste of skin in the first place."

"We all have exes we'd rather forget." Sam sighed.

"Don't we just? Now come on. You think we have an address for Mark, get a warrant. Let's see if we are right."

###################

A/N Just a filler. Is anyone actually reading this. There is a plot but if no one is interested I'll delete. Thanks x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**The Arrest**

Ronnie shook his head as he left the woman's house. Matt had been silent for most of the interview, amazed that the woman could be so drunk so early on in the day. The rain started again in earnest as Ronnie pulled his collar closer to his neck.

"What did you make of that?" Matt asked as Ronnie dug in his pocket for his car keys.

"Well, she likes a drink." Ronnie stated sadly. "Poor cow."

"It must have been a bit of a shock." Matt sighed. "Seeing someone you work with get shot."

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded as Matt realised he had just put his foot in it. "It is, but son. Not everyone gets legless when things get a bit tough. Not anymore anyway. Good job her daughter is away, that's all I can say." He headed towards the car. Matt nodded once, wondering how much Ronnie had hidden from his girls over the years and whether the drunken woman they had left had been successfully hiding her drinking from her daughter.

######################

"Guv." Sam sat in the car a few feet away from the flower shop with Natalie in the passenger seat. She had been quiet since they had left the station and Sam couldn't help but find the silence a little disconcerting.

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

"Now." She paused. "We wait. If that is still owned by Mark's mum then there is a good chance Mark may put in an appearance."

"Right." Sam rested his head back against the car seat, knowing he was in the car for the foreseeable future. If they were going to see Mark arrive at the shop there was a fair chance it wouldn't be until much later. Natalie sighed heavily before digging out her mobile phone to call Ronnie. "Anything?" She asked as Sam huffed next to her. He hated waiting.

"No." Ronnie answered before throwing the car keys at Matt. "Poor cow drowning her sorrows in a bottle of red."

"Guv." Sam sat up straighter. "Guv."

"Look, Ron. Get back to the nick. Might just 'ave something by the time you get back." Natalie opened the car door at the same time Sam did. She shoved the phone back in her jacket pocket before following Sam as he ran towards the flower shop. The chime on the door sounded as Sam barged in behind the dark haired man.

"Oi." Sue snapped. "Who the bleedin 'ell are you?"

"Police." Natalie flashed her warrant card as the man she wanted to arrest stumbled with Sam's hand gripping his arm. "DI Chandler and this is DS Casey. Mark Donaldson. You are under arrest for Aggravated Burglary and Murder. You have the right to remain silent." Natalie stared as the younger man swore. Sam turned him around and placed thee handcuffs on him while the older woman behind the counter began shouting and swearing. Natalie turned to her as she reached the shop doorway.

"Look, luv. Unless you want to be in the cell next to your boy then I suggest you wind your neck in before I nick you for disturbing the peace." Sam smirked as Natalie spoke. It seemed like they were finally getting somewhere and he couldn't wait to ring Angie and tell her.

#######################

"Mark Donaldson." James stated as Alesha tapped a few keys on the computer. "Angie's ex has certainly been busy since they got divorced."

"Oh yes." Angie sighed. "What on Earth did she see in him?"

"No idea." James smiled. "Women are a mystery to me."

"Oh and men are so easy to understand?" Alesha raised an eyebrow as James laughed. "Where's Jake?"

"Out of my way, that's all I care about." James huffed before adding. "Court, the Evans' trial starts today." Alesha rolled her eyes before answering the phone that was ringing on her desk.

"Alesha Devlin." She paused. "Ronnie, slow down. Oh. Right, yes. I'll tell James. See you both soon." She hung up. "That was Ronnie."

"Guessed that."

"They've arrested Mark for murder. Him and Matt are on the way over here."

"Right." James nodded seriously. "Seems we finally have something to go on. I'll speak to George." Alesha watched as he walked towards the door. She had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

##############

A/N Short chapter. Is anyone reading this? Please review if you are.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer same as ever. Is anyone reading this?**

**The Case of the Ex?**

Natalie stared at the video footage in front of her. The preliminary interview with Mark Donaldson had not gone well. Five minutes after arriving at the station he had demanded a lawyer and refused to talk to anyone but his ex-wife. There was no way Natalie was going to put Angie through an interview with her ex husband but at that moment she had no idea what else they could do.

"Guv?" Sam walked into the room. "Ronnie and Matt have gone over to talk to James and Alesha."

"Ok."

"His lawyer should be able to talk some sense into him. Surely?"

"Sam." Natalie turned towards the newest member of the team. "He is well within his rights to say nothing. However frustrating it is for us. We know he shot that girl. We know he walked into that bank with the intention of robbing the place. All we have to do now is wait for forensics and hope he decides to drop the silent treatment."

"Are we even going to talk to him?"

"Us? No. Ronnie and Matt. They'll get him to tell us the truth."

####################

"Hi." James smiled as both detectives walked into the office. Alesha looked up and smiled.

"Hiya." Ronnie threw his brown overcoat on the coat rack as Matt smiled at his wife.

"What have you got?" Alesha leant against her desk as Matt shrugged his shoulders.

"Mark isn't saying anything." Ronnie answered. "Sam and Natalie picked him up this morning but he's refusing to say anything."

"What about forensics and ballistics?" James asked.

"I called Joy on the way over here. She's doing the PM on Lucy now. It's been delayed because of that new Coronor but it seems the girl did die of acute blood loss from the gun shot wound. Ballistics want the gun to compare but they think it is definitely from a shot-gun."

"Where is the gun?" James frowned. They needed solid forensic evidence if they weren't going to get the confession they really wanted. "We see Mark on the video holding the gun, what happened to it after that?"

"No idea, son." Ronnie sighed. "He's clearly got rid of it. Uniform are currently taking the flower shop apart. If it's there we'll find it."

"And if it isn't?" Alesha watched as both detectives frowned.

"Video evidence? Witness statements. We have a case. You know that." Ronnie leant forward. "C'mon James. We are going to put this scum behind bars. He killed a girl, you know it and I know it."

"Yes." James agreed. "I believe Mark Donaldson killed that poor girl. But we have to prove that beyond reasonable doubt."

"Has anyone spoken to Angie?" Alesha asked as Matt looked at the desk.

"The Guv was going to." Ronnie sighed. "She has to know Mark has been arrested. The sooner we charge him and get back to normal the better."

#####################

Angie threw the teatowel in the vague direction of the sink. She was exhausted and missing her friends. She had worked all her adult life so to be a stay at home mum all of a sudden was taking some getting used to.

"Mum?" Justine wandered into the kitchen. "The news is on the tellie."

"Is it?" Angie sighed as she began making their tea. Justine had never been interested in television news, had never even mentioned it.

"Yeah." Justine nodded. "I sky+ it."

"Why?" Angie turned to the eight year old.

"There's a shop on the news and I am sure Auntie Natalie is in it."

"What?" Angie fought to keep her emotions in check.

"Come on, I'll show you." Justine bounced off towards the kitchen as Angie took a deep breath. She could only hope her daughter was mistaken.

########################

"Nothing." Sam almost spat the word from his mouth. "The gun is not at the flower shop."

"Well." Ronnie leant against his desk. "At least that means he isn't stupid enough to keep an illegal weapon where his mum and kid sister can find it."

"True." Natalie sighed. "What about the others? I mean there were three robbers and they seemed to know the layout of the bank pretty well. If it wasn't for young Lucy getting in the way they'd have been in and out with more money than any of us can imagine."

"Inside job?" Matt asked as Ronnie raised his eyebrows.

"Could be, son. Could be." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Reckon it's about time we asked Mark, don't you my old son?" Ronnie got to his feet as Matt smiled. Natalie couldn't help but think that Mark didn't know what he was about to be hit with.

#################

A/N Please review. It really makes my day x


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine.**

**Lucky**

"Inside job?" Matt asked as they walked towards the Interview Suite. "You really think it could be?"

"Honestly Matt, I dunno." Ronnie answered. "Sam's going to reinterview the bank manager while we are in 'ere."

"Seems a bit odd mind." Matt continued. "The gunmen all seemed to know the layout of the bank. 'e knows who else was in there. We still have no gun and all we have is the CCTV."

"And Joy's results from the PM." Ronnie rested his hand on the door to the Interview Suite. "Think positive will ya, son? For once."

#####################

"Oi!" Sue slammed her hand on the desk in front of the police officer on duty at the front desk. The Sargeant rolled his eyes, used to relatives becoming inpatient at the wait to see their loved ones. "I wanna see my son."

"Take a seat, please."

"I wanna see my son. You got no right to keep him here."

"We have every right." The irate woman turned to see Natalie stood in the doorway to the rest of the station. "Your son has been arrested on suspicion of armed robbery and murder. We'll be keeping him to interview until we are convinced he isn't involved or until we charge him. Now I suggest you go home."

"I wanna see my boy." The brassy blonde said calmly. "Police brutality this is."

"Go home." Natalie stated. "You're just going to get yourself arrested for Breach of the Peace."

"You wouldn't dare." Sue stepped towards Natalie. Natalie pulled herself up to her full height, staring down at the woman.

"Don't push me Susan." Natalie stared down at her. "Because you and both know I would dare."

#####################

"We definitely have a case." George looked towards Alesha and James as he spoke. "It seems we have enough to pursue the murder charge and the armed robbery charge, although I would prefer it if we had the other culprits in custody." The softly spoken Scotsman watched as James nodded.

"He won't tell us who the other two men are." Alesha sighed. "I know Ronnie and Matt have tried."

"Ok." George nodded. "We go with the charges of murder and armed robbery. Can you speak to Natalie Chandler?" He looked towards James.

"Of course." James got to his feet, aware that the meeting was over.

########################

"You really are going to take it all on yourself?" Ronnie watched the younger man smirk at him. The lawyer sat silently in the corner.

"He is." Matt answered.

"Look, you know we have enough to charge you with murdering that young woman. You know we have enough to charge you with armed robbery and possession of a firearm. What I don't get is why would you take the blame on your own? Do you understand it, Matt? Corse I certainly don't." Ronnie pushed his glasses further up his face as he watched the man in front of him glare into the distance.

"Looking at a life sentence." Matt sighed. "I certainly wouldn't do it."

"Honor among thieves eh?"

"Mates." Matt watched the man in front of him. "Mates stick together. Ain't that right, Mark?"

"Yeah." Mark nodded. "I aint a grass and I aint talking to you. Where's Angie?"

"Angie." Ronnie leant forward in his chair. "Is as far away from you and this mess as we can get her. Now I suggest you stop this nonsense and tell us the truth." The room fell silent for a moment as Ronnie watched the younger man, certain he had no idea what Angie had ever seen in the man in front of him. The door to the Interview Room opened as Matt stated the time and who was walking in.

"Sam?" Matt turned to face his colleague.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"But?" Ronnie asked.

"Uniform have found the gun."

#############################

Alesha smiled as Cameron tried to sit up but just flopped back against the pillows behind him. It was already dark outside and she was beginning to wonder when Matt was going to get home. It had been a horrible few weeks and she knew that the boys were still worried about Angie and Justine. Sighing she sat on the bed next to her son.

"Daddy will be home soon."

"Da!"

"Yeah." Alesha smiled. "Dadda. Can you say that? Dadda?"

"mmnsh" Cameron blew a raspberry as Alesha tried not to laugh.

"I know that feeling babe." She kissed his forehead. "He'll be home soon." She closed her eyes as the baby settled to sleep. Neither of them heard the front door open or the bedroom door creak as Matt picked Cameron up off the bed. He settled the baby in the cot before slipping into bed next to Alesha. She opened her eyes sleepily as Matt smiled.

"I said you wouldn't be long."

"Cam's in his cot. He's fine." Matt kissed her gently as she moved closer to him.

"You ok?"

"Me?" Matt sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "Course I am."

"Matt?" She knew her husband well enough to know when he was worried. "What is it?"

"Just thinking about Angie. What on earth did she see in Mark Donaldson? She's worth so much more than him. He actually smirked when I charged him with murder. Smirked."

"She's fine. She's divorced now and at least she has Justine." Alesha sighed. Matt nodded against the pillow before kissing her hair.

"I just don't understand how anyone can treat someone they are supposed to love so badly. Never mind smirk when they are charged with murder." Matt closed his eyes as Alesha turned and lifted her head.

"That's because you never could hurt me like that. Or anyone else." She kissed him as he tightened his hold on her. "You're a good man Matt. There aren't that many out there as far as I can see."

"You got lucky then." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr Devlin, I think I did." Alesha kissed him again, suddenly there was no more talking.

###################

A/N Not much more left. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Return to normality?**

"Mark Donaldson is really starting to get on my wick." Ronnie threw his glasses on the desk in front of him. Matt nodded before leaning back in his chair.

"At least we have the gun now, ballistics can do their stuff." Sam leant against his desk as the two other detectives fell silent. "Sooner we get this case to court, the sooner our Angie can get back to work."

"Our Angie?" Matt smiled as Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't start." Sam stated. "Angie is a mate."

"Oh you know 'im." Ronnie smiled. "Sees romance everywhere. She's a good girl; deserves someone who's going to look after her. You, get onto ballistics, see if we can hurry them up."

"Ok." Sam sighed heavily. "What about you two?"

"Me and 'im." Ronnie nodded towards Matt. "Going to see a man about a dog." He ushered Matt out of the office before either Sam or Matt could argue.

##############################

Justine curled her legs under her as she watched her mum. It was strange having her mother home when all she had known was Angie going to work. Shaking her head she got up and picked up her DS.

"What?" Angie asked her daughter.

"Auntie Natalie was on television and you didn't even say anything. Mum!"

"Nothing is wrong." Angie stared at her daughter. "Honestly. And Auntie Natalie was probably on the news because of a case they are working on. It was the news after all, not the X Factor."

"Muum."

"I'll call her after work tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok." Justine returned her attention to the DS as Angie picked up the remote control. Suddenly Angie knew she had to return to work, if only to stop her daughter from worrying.

################

James walked through the corridors of the police station wondering why Natalie had asked him to come to the station. It was usually Ronnie and Matt that visited his offices. Not the other way around. Shaking his head he held the door open for a young woman and a police officer to pass.

"James." He looked up to see Natalie staring at him. "My office, please."

"Afternoon." He smiled before following her into the small office. Natalie immediately drew the blind before sitting behind her desk. "What is all this about?"

"Mark Donaldson, he confessed to being in the bank, to having the gun and firing it. He still won't tell us who his little friends are but just after Sue kicked off one of them walked in."

"Sue?"

"Mark's mother."

"Oh." James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right hard case. Thought it was a good idea to mouth off in my police station."

"And you soon put that right." Natalie smiled slightly.

"Yeah, well. I've arrested and charged Kyle Morris. He was there at the robbery. Felt sick apparently when he heard the girl was dead."

"An attack of conscious?" James shook his head. "I'll let you know when there's a trial date."

######################

The rain had finally stopped when the car pulled up at the curb. The windscreen wipers screachde as Ronnie killed the engine. Matt sighed heavily.

"You sure of this?" Matt asked as Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah son." Ronnie nodded. "It's about time our girl came back." He unclipped his seatbelt and left the car as Matt followed. Both had seen the little girl at the window and knew Angie would be at the door before they got there.

"Matt! Uncle Ronnie!" The little girl opened the door and hugged Ronnie. Angie appeared behind her daughter as she heard Ronnie laughing.

"God, she's going to break a rib one of these days. What are you feeding her on?"

"Hi." Angie folded her arms.

"He's in custody, there's a pre trial hearing next week and then the trial. So, it's over." He watched as she closed her eyes in relief.

"Who'd have thought it?" Matt smiled. "Angie is actually speachless."

"Shut up." Angie smiled.

"She is." Ronnie laughed as Justine took his hand in hers. "Isn't she Jus?"

"Yeah." Justine laughed. "Mum. Say something."

"What?"

"Come back, Ang. Eh? What do you say?"

"What about the trial?"

"What about it?" Matt smiled his best charm smile. "That's our problem, not yours."

"Go on Mum."

"Yeah, go on Mum." Ronnie parroted. "Go on."

Angie smiled before shaking her head. "Ok, ok. When can I start?"

#######################

A/N Not the ending I was planning but that's where I'm leaving it. I may write another L&O UK story if people would like me to.


End file.
